THE DRIFTER
by tstormch
Summary: A little boy killed all the way back in 1937 by a car. A rouge spirit for centuries has tormented the small town of Catoosa, Oklahoma. The Winchesters find it online and decide to go on the hunt. during the hunt the boy wants to take over Sam's body. Dean is forced to call upon Crowley for help.


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **THE DRIFTER**

 _(In Catoosa, Oklahoma on Highway 412. August 31_ _st_ _1937 there's country highway going through a small town. A little boy on the side of the road, working on his bike chain, on the bottom of the hill. A car comes careening over the hill at high speed. The driver notices the boy and tries stopping before hitting the boy. The scene shows a kids shoe fly into the middle of the road.)_

 _(Four days later at Timber Ridge Cemetery. A group of people at the bottom of the hill of the cemetery near a gate. They're lowering the small casket down into the hole. Everyone starts to leave expect the parents. They just stand there watching till the casket disappears into the dug out hole.)_

 _(Thirty years later, a car is coming up over the hill of Highway 412. As the woman is driving, the same boy that was killed is working on his bike. The woman swerves to keep from hitting the boy as he looks up toward the oncoming car. The woman hears a thud like she'd hit him. She quickly stops the car and gets out. The woman looks around her car for a body. There's no body. She notices on her from bumper blood in the shape of a hand the right front bumper. She stares at it in fear. She then looks to her right and stands there in shock. She sees Timber Ridge Cemetery.)_

 _ **SUPERNATURAL**_

 _(In South Dakota, Dean is slowly walking to the door, holding his side. Sam follows him carrying a tote bag. Bobby follows him.)_

BOBBY: I don't like the fact you're still in pain, Dean. It's been two weeks and you're still not healed up. I think you two should lay low another week.

DEAN: I'm fine, Bobby. I'll take it easy. I'm getting cabin fever, and this isn't a demon hunt. This is a spirit.

BOBBY: All the same, it's just as dangerous. This is a little boy who is a very angry spirit. Him and his parents moved to Oklahoma. And he didn't want to leave his friends in Kansas. And when he got killed, people are known to get nose bleeds for just being near the grave site of where he was buried. Let alone coming up missing, and others he just torments as they walk past or drive past. People have seen the boy where he was hit. It seems so real to them that they swerve from hitting him. And when they do they hear a thud and stop their car. They go to look for the child and all they see is blood on their front bumper and/or a bloody hand print.

DEAN: Sounds like Casper the evil ghost. ( _Bobby glares at him. Sam does too.)_

BOBBY: I'm being serious here, Dean. I'm giving you what I know from what Sam read online. You're going on this hunt, injured. You need to know what you're coming up against. ( _Dean looks at Sam and back at Bobby.)_

DEAN: Tough crowd. ( _Opens the door and walks out. Sam follows him. They get near Deans car.)_

SAM: You think this thing is a big joke don't you? ( _Dean stop's and looks back at Sam.)_

DEAN: What?

SAM: Making your typical wise cracks. It's not funny anymore, Dean. This is business.

DEAN: I was just trying brighten up the mood that's all. ( _Walks to the drivers side and starts to open the door.)_

-3-

SAM: Give me the keys, I'm driving.

DEAN: No your not. I always drive. What the hell is your problem, anyway?

SAM: You're in no condition to drive. And if you're not going to rest, at least let me drive. ( _Bobby walks out of his house and looks over at them. He notices Dean on the driver's side.)_

BOBBY: You're not driving are you, Dean? ( _Dean looks over at him.)_

DEAN: What is this? Let's see how we can irritate the hell out of Dean, day?

BOBBY: Let your brother drive. You need to rest. Just at least do it on the way to Oklahoma. That'll at least give you three hours rest. ( _Dean glares at the top of his car and looks over at Sam. He throws his keys at him and Sam catches them. Dean walks around the car, mad and still holding his side. He opens the driver's side door and starts to get in.)_ Keep informed of your guy's progress. And call me if you need any help.

SAM: ( _Getting in the drivers side.)_ We will Bobby.

 _(In Catoosa, Oklahoma, at 8 p.m. a car coming up over the hill. As a couple are driving the little boy shows up at the bottom of the hill working on his bike. The husband driving slows down and stops five feet from the boy. He looks up at them and stands up. The wife looks at her husband.)_

ANN: Who let their child ride their bike at dark night like that?

DON: Someone who don't care apparently, Ann ( _Don suddenly gets a bloody nose.)_

ANN: ( _Notices.)_ Don, are you okay?

DON: Yeah. _(Wipes his nose with a handkerchief.)_ I don't know where this came from. _(Gets out of the car. The boy stops and stares at him.)_ Do you need some help, son? ( _The boy stares at him and disappears. His wife notices.)_

ANN: Don, honey you better get back in the car. ( _Don stares around in confusion and gets back into the car. They drive a little further near_ _Timber Ridge Cemetery. The boy is standing in the middle of the road.)_ Don, look out! _(Don slams on his brakes. The brakes fail. He swerves the car and crashes into the cemetery fence. Throwing him through the windshield. He lands on the boys grave, dead.)_

 _(Half hour later Sam pull alongside of the street, twenty feet from the ambulances and police cruisers. Sam looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: Roads blocked.

DEAN: Come up with that yourself did you? ( _Sam sighs in frustration and looks out at the road block. He happens to notice the cemetery.)_

SAM: Dean. That's the cemetery! ( _Gets out of the car, taking the keys. He walks to the back of the car, opening the trunk.)_

DEAN: _(Tries looking back at him through the rear window.)_ What do you think you're doing, Sam? ( _Sam closes the trunk and shows him the make shift badge.)_

SAM: I'm going to see what happened. ( _Closes the door and walks over to the accident. Dean sits there, irritated. He opens the car door and tries to move. He cringes in pain. He sits there a second and gets out. At the cemetery, Sam approaches an officer. He shows him his make shift FBI badge.)_ Hi I'm agent Jones. I got a call from my Director. Could you tell me if you got any details of what exactly happened here?

OFFICER: I'm not the one you need to be asking. There's another investigator by the ambulance over there. ( _Sam walks over to the investigator. He looks at Sam.)_

GERALD: Who are you?

SAM: I'm agent Jones from the FBI. I was sent out here to investigate the series of accidents that are happening here. What actually happened? Have you got any details yet?

GERALD: I'm investigator Gerald. FBI huh? What's the Feds want with a ghost story?

SAM: Ghost story?

GERALD: Yeah, locals out here claim a little boy causes them to lose control of their vehicles because they say they almost hit him every time. The wife over there in the ambulance, now a widow, claimed a boy was standing in the middle of the road and her husband swerved to avoid him and this is the outcome.

SAM: Do you care if I have a look around?

GERALD: No. Go ahead. ( _Sam starts walking over to the cemetery. Someone comes walking up behind him and touches his shoulder.)_

DEAN: You don't stop where you are, you're dead! ( _Sam stops in fear and looks back at him.)_

SAM: Dean! You scared the crap out of me! ( _Starts walking into the cemetery. Dean follows.)_

DEAN: That's the general idea.

SAM: What are you doing out of the car?

DEAN: Daddy didn't tell me to stay. ( _Sam stops on top of a grave and looks at Dean.)_

SAM: What's your problem Dean? I'm trying to help you. And you act like some seven year old brat!

DEAN: Maybe because you and Bobby are treating me like one. Ever think of that? ( _Blood suddenly comes out of Sam's nose. Dean notices.)_ What the heck! ( _Sam wipes his nose and looks at his hand, and looks down at the headstone they're near. It's the little boy that was killed.)_

SAM: It's the boys grave. ( _Dean looks down the grave and backs off. Sam notices.)_

DEAN: Let's get out of here. ( _They walk out of the cemetery to the car.)_

 _(At Catoosa Inn, Dean is sitting on his bed looking at the floor and talking on his phone. Sam is on lying his back staring at the ceiling.)_

DEAN: What do we do to stop this evil Casper, Bobby? We were standing over his grave and Sam got a bloody nose. And he killed a person today. ( _Pause.)_ Okay I'll tell him. ( _Pause.)_ I'm fine. I'm not in as much pain. ( _Pause.)_ Okay, thanks Bobby. ( _Turns the phone off and looks over at Sam.)_ He said he'll either email us or call us how to make Casper rest forever. ( _Sam sits up and stares at Dean. At first glance, his eyes are black. He blinks and his eyes turn normal. Dean notices and looks at him for a second. Sam notices him staring at him.)_

SAM: What?

DEAN: _(Looks away.)_ Nothing.

SAM: You act like you're unsure of me anymore, Dean. What's with that?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ What are you talking about?

SAM: You think I'm not myself don't you?

DEAN: ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Sam. ( _Dean cell phone rings. He looks at the phone to see whose calling and answers it.)_ What you find, Bobby? ( _Pause.)_ Why your way when he was killed here? ( _Sam stares at him.)_ What difference does that make? ( _Pause.)_ I see. So I guess we'll be seeing you in eleven hours.

SAM: What's going on?

DEAN: _(Turns his phone off.)_ We need to go back up to South Dakota.

SAM: What about this spirit?

DEAN: He says he has something that can help us stop it. He found out the family used to live in South Dakota. I guess the kid didn't want to leave when his family said they were moving to Oklahoma. So when the kid got killed his bones got buried in his home state..

SAM: If he got buried up there. What's in the ground at that cemetery down here? ( _Dean stares at him.)_

 **Timber Ridge Cemetery**

 **9:45 P.M.**

 _(9:45 p.m. at Timber ridge Cemetery, Dean and Sam are at the grave site where the little boy was buried. Dean hands Sam a shovel. Sam takes it.)_

DEAN: Well let's see if our evil Casper is in here. ( _Starts to dig as Sam glares at him.)_

SAM: Why do you keep saying that, Dean?

DEAN: ( _Digging.)_ Saying what?

SAM: Calling that boy Casper. He's got a name you know.

DEAN: _(Looks at Sam.)_ He's a dead kid and he's a ghost.

SAM: Don't you have any respect for the dead?

DEAN: Yeah. As long as they stay dead. ( _Sam_ l _ooks at the ground. Dean looks at Sam.)_ Are you going to help here? Or do I have to do this myself? ( _Sam starts digging too. Eight minutes past and they're little half way down to the casket. Sam goes to put the shovel into the dirt and hits the casket.)_ We found pay dirt. _(They get the dirt off the casket enough to be able to open it. The second the casket is revealed, blood starts dripping out of Sam's nose. He goes to wipe his nose and notices the blood on his hand. He goes to look at Dean and instead he sees the boy. The boy is standing there just staring.)_

BOY: What are you doing? ( _The boys eyes turn red and he approaches Sam. Sam tries backing away, only to be stopped by the wall of dirt behind him. Sam starts breathing heavy.)_

SAM: Leave me alone!

BOY: It's to late! You're my next victim! ( _The boy disappears. Sam looks at Dean, Dean is cleaning off the casket lid with his shovel. Dean happens to look over at Sam. Sam is still breathing heavy and leaning against the wall of dirt.)_

DEAN: Are you okay? ( _Sam doesn't respond. Dean notices the blood coming from h is nose.)_ Sammy, what's wrong? ( _Sam stares at Dean in fear. Sam gets weak in the legs suddenly and falls to his knees.)_ Sam! ( _Rushes to Sam and kneels down by him.)_ What's wrong? ( _Sam doesn't look at him.)_ Look at me. ( _Sam doesn't respond. Dean puts his hands on either side of his face to get him to look at him.)_ Stay with me. What's going on?

SAM: ( _Weak.)_ I don't know. Everything is spinning..

DEAN: Hold tight, okay? I'm going to open this casket to see if this brat is in here, okay. And I'll get you back to the hotel. ( _Sam nods yes. Dean quickly pries the lid open. The casket has a bike seat in it and kids shoes. Dean looks over at Sam.)_ It's empty. ( _Sam stares at Dean.)_

 _(An hour later, Sam is sitting on the bed, leaned up against the headboard reading a book. Dean is just coming out of the bathroom with sweat pants on and no shirt.)_

DEAN: The fricken hot water is gone. Can you believe it? ( _Sam doesn't answer him. Notices him ignoring him.)_ There's the hot blond chick that's in there help warm me up. She asked for you too. ( _Sam is still reading his book.)_ Dude! ( _Walks over to him and stands by his bed.)_ Sam. ( _The scene shows inside the book he's reading. Suddenly the boy they're hunting shows up through the words of the book.)_

BOY: I'm watching you! ( _Dean is staring at him and taps his book. Sam jumps and rushes off the bed to the other side of the room. He sits in a corner, scared to death. Dean staring at him like he's nuts.)_

DEAN: What the heck?! ( _Starts walking over to him.)_ What's wrong with you? ( _Sam scoots as close to the wall he can get. Dean notices and stops approaching him.)_ What's going on, Sam? ( _Sam continues to stare at him in fear, breathing heavy.)_ What's wrong? ( _He continues to stares at him.)_ Darn it, Sam! Talk to me! ( _Sam sits there, close to the wall, staring.)_ Have it your way. ( _Dean walks over to the dresser and picks up his cell phone. He occasionally looks over at Sam as he dials a number.)_ Bobby, we got a problem. It's Sam. ( _Looks back over at Sam.)_ There's something wrong. He's scared to death of me. ( _Looks at the floor.)_ He was reading one of our books and I was messing with him, tapped the book because he was ignoring me. And he freaked out. Now he's crouched in the corner of the room staring at me in fear. ( _Sits at the edge of Sam's bed.)_ We didn't do anything. We just checked out if the boys coffin was empty or not.

BOBBY: _(Sitting on his couch.)_ What did you all do that for?

DEAN: ( _Looks over at Sam. Sam is staring at the floor.)_ I was curious. Since you said the boy was buried in South Dakota. I wanted to know what they buried here.

BOBBY: What happened while you were there?

DEAN: Well, we dug it up, found it empty, then that's when Sam got a nose bleed and got extremely weak.

BOBBY: Damn it, Dean! You boys are going to be the death of me. You keep a close eye on your brother. The spirit of that boy could be attacking him. Maybe even trying to kill him.

DEAN: ( _Looks back over at Sam.)_ What do we do?!

BOBBY: Just keep him inside. I'll be there in twelve hours. ( _Dean turns the phone off and looks over at Sam. Sam is still staring at the floor.)_

DEAN: Sammy. ( _Stands up. Sam looks up at him. In that moment, Dean sees Sam when he was little. Dean shakes his head and sees Sam as he is. Dean slowly walks toward Sam. Sam pushes against the wall with his back, trying to back away from Dean.)_ Take it easy, Sam. This is your big brother. I'm not going to hurt you. ( _Sam starts breathing heavy.)_ Sam?! Settle down. ( _Dean kneels down in front of Sam about three feet away.)_ You want to come out of that corner, Sam? ( _Sam stares at him in panic.)_ Dude, you're an adult. Why are you acting like this? ( _Sam stares at the floor.)_ Why are you letting evil Casper do this to you? ( _Sam doesn't say anything.)_ I can't keep this up, Sam.

RUBY: ( _Suddenly standing behind, Dean.)_ That's very touching, Dean. ( _Dean quickly stands up and rushes over to his jacket. Ruby watches him.)_ Looking for this. ( _Holds out the colt. He stares at her.)_

DEAN: What are you doing to my brother you witch!

RUBY: ( _Looks over at Sam.)_ I have nothing to do with what's happening to him. It's the boy. He's after Sam's soul. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ The same way the demons were after yours. ( _Tosses the gun at Dean. He catches it. Dean glares at her.)_

DEAN: Is that boy a demon?

RUBY: No. No child is damned. But they can be evil and pick up on demonic characteristics if they're not at rest.

DEAN: What are you doing here?

RUBY: I came to talk to Sam. But being he's preoccupied. I can come back later. ( _Dean points the gun at her as she turns her back on him.)_ You're more then welcome to kill me Dean. But you may lose your brother. ( _Turns around looks over at him.)_ If it were up to me I'd have all the Winchesters in hell. It would gain a nice trophy.

DEAN: Why do you keep tormenting my brother!?

RUBY: I'm not doing no such thing. Sam is a powerful weapon. I just want to borrow him. I have some issues that I need help with of my own. In return, I'd work it where you get your boys life back.

DEAN: What would that mean for Sam?

RUBY: Nothing. You two would be back to hunting and killing off evil.

DEAN: You're such a liar.

RUBY: Think about it. I'll be around. ( _Walks out the door, closing it behind her. Dean rushes over to the door, opening it. He looks around outside and doesn't see her. He closes the door and looks down at Sam.)_

DEAN: She's giving me a pretty good offer, Sam. But it'll explain why you've been acting the way you have. ( _Walks over to a bed and sits at the edge of it.)_

 **13 HOURS LATER**

 **12:45 P.M.**

 **(** _Dean still sitting at the edge of the bed, watching TV. Sam is still in the corner on the floor with his head down, asleep. Every other second Dean looks over at Sam and back at the TV. There's a knock at the door. Dean looks over at it in fear. He walks over to a desk near Sam and picks up his gun. He walks over to the door and peaks through the peak hole. He opens the door and Bobby walks in as Dean closes and locks the door. Bobby looks at Dean.)_

BOBBY: How is he?

DEAN: He's asleep. ( _Points over to where Sam is. Bobby looks over at Sam.)_

BOBBY: Have you done anything to try snapping him out of it?

DEAN: No. He still cowers away. I tried while he was awake, and he'd continually back away in fear. Like he didn't know me.

BOBBY: ( _Walks over to Sam and kneels to his level_.) Sam? ( _Touches his shoulder._ ) Look at me, Sam. ( _Sam wakes up and looks at Bobby. He gets wide eyed and quickly stands up. He jumps on the desk and over it and runs to another corner of the room. Bobby stands up and looks at Dean_.) Do me a favor. I'm going to approach. If he tries running to another corner, grab him. ( _Bobby walks over to Sam. Sam stares at him in fear.)_ What's wrong, Sam? What's plaguing you? ( _The scene shows from Sam's view. All he sees is the boy walking closer to him with a skeletal accent to the boy's skin and face. Sam tries back into the wall.)_ Easy, Sam. You know me. ( _Sam starts sweating and breathing heavy. Sam stares at him and stands up. He starts to run away from Bobby and he runs into Dean. Dean holds him from behind. Sam tries struggling to get out of his hold.)_

DEAN: Now what do we do? I can't hold him like this all night.

BOBBY: ( _Walks over to him.)_ Hold him tight. I want try to look at his eyes. ( _Sam keeps struggling with Deans hold.)_

DEAN: Easy, Sammy. We're not going to hurt you. ( _Dean tightens up his hold on Sam. Sam starts to relax just a little. Bobby looks at Sam's eyes. They're dilated.)_

BOBBY: His eyes are dilated.

DEAN: What's causing that?

BOBBY: All Sam can see is the boy right now. My guess is he's tormenting Sam. Telling him he's going to die. That's what this kid does.

DEAN: What do we do to stop it!?

BOBBY: We got go back to South Dakota.

DEAN: How, with Sam the way he is? ( _Sam looks at the floor. He looks down at Deans arms around his chest and looks back at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean, what are you doing? ( _Notices Bobby.)_ What's going on? ( _Dean lets go of him.)_

DEAN: You tell us?

SAM: What?

BOBBY: What happened to you? What were you seeing?

SAM: ( _Looks at the floor. He starts breathing heavy again.)_ He's after me. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Dean, he's after me. He's threatening to kill me! ( _Dean looks at Bobby.)_

BOBBY: When did all this start happening to you?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Me and Dean went to the cemetery he was supposed to be buried at. The casket was empty except for a few toys.

BOBBY: Did guys burn it?

DEAN: No. there was nothing of the obvious that could cause a spirit to live on.

BOBBY: On the contrary. The spirit could be connected to those toys for some reason. You know better then that, Dean.

DEAN: So I slipped up for once.

SAM: For once? ( _Dean glares at him.)_

DEAN: I liked it better when you were hiding in the corner.

BOBBY: ( _Looking at them both.)_ Cut it out you two. This is just what that boy wants you to do is separate. He can't get to either one of you as long as two are together. ( _Sam and Dean look at each other. Dean puts his arm around sound Sam. Sam glares at him and removes his arm.)_ We got to burn his toys tonight. Then we got to high tail it to South Dakota. Before he tries getting to Sam again.

DEAN: _(Staring at Sam.)_ Jerk.

SAM: ( _Looks at him)_ Bitch. ( _Bobby nods his head.)_

 _(9:45 p.m. All three of them are looking at the grave. It looks as if it were never dug up to start with.)_

BOBBY: ( _Looks at them.)_ I thought you boys said you dug t his up?

DEAN: ( _Staring at the ground.)_ We did.

SAM: ( _Looks at Bobby.)_ What does this mean?

BOBBY: ( _Looking at the grave site.)_ It could mean just about anything. Staring at it isn't going to get the job done. Let's get to it. ( _All three of them start digging. As they do, in the far end of the cemetery. The little boy is standing there watching. Ten minutes later they reach the casket. Bobby opens the lid up. He shines his flashlight into the casket. The toys are gone. He looks at them.)_

BOBBY: Did either you touch the toys you saw in here?

DEAN: No. ( _Bobby looks over at Sam. His nose starts bleeding. Dean notices.)_ Sam. ( _Sam wipes his nose and looks the blood. He hears the boy's voice.)_

BOY: I told you not to do it _. (Sam start breathing heavy.)_

DEAN: Sam, look at me. ( _Sam falls to his knees.)_ Sam! ( _Dean kneels down in front of him and makes him look at him.)_ What's wrong? ( _Sam looks at Dean in fear.)_ Don't be afraid of me, Sam. ( _Puts his hands on the sides of Sam's arms.)_ You don't know how that hurts me! ( _Notices he's shaking. Dean looks back at Bobby with a scared and worried expression.)_ Bobby, he's shaking.

BOBBY: Get him out of here. I'll burn this.

DEAN: There's nothing there to burn.

BOBBY: I'll burn the casket. Now go. ( _Dean makes Sam get out of the grave hole. Sam takes off running across the graveyard. Just as Dean Gets out of the grave.)_

DEAN: Damn it, Sam! ( _Looks down at Bobby.)_ He took off. I'm going after him.

BOBBY: Go. I'll burn this up. ( _Dean takes off running after Sam. At the edge of a drive to the cemetery, Dean stops looking around, unusually out of breath. He yells out.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Continues to look around.)_ Sammy! ( _He sees Sam peek around a tall and wide tombstone.)_ Sam! What are you doing? ( _Sam takes off running another direction.)_ Sam, you need to stop! ( _Takes off after him. In another section of the cemetery, Dean comes up another drive and stops to catch his breath. He starts coughing almost unable to catch his breath. He falls to his knees, having hard time breathing.)_ Sam. ( _Ruby suddenly shows up beside Dean.)_

RUBY: What's wrong, Dean? ( _Dean looks up at her. Still trying to catch his breath.)_ Getting out of shape?

DEAN: I don't have ( _Coughs.)_ talk to you.

RUBY: You know I can help you.

DEAN: ( _Still breathing heavy.)_ Why would you go and do that?

RUBY: Oh I don't know. I guess you could say I have a thing for you boys. Anyway, the demon in charge is mad that your brother killed one off the crossroads demons. So he's trying to take you. ( _Dean glares at the ground.)_

DEAN: Who is this Demon? Is it her boss?

RUBY: Maybe. ( _Dean sighs in frustration.)_

DEAN: I don't have time for this. ( _Tries standing back up and staggers around and falls back to his knees. He glares over at her in weakness.)_ What are you doing to me?!

RUBY: It's not me I told you. You were running after your brother and that wore you out. You don't have it no more Dean.

DEAN: Oh really?

RUBY: Yeah.

DEAN: What do you want?

RUBY: Oh I have a few scores to settle. And only Sam has that kind of ability. ( _Touches Dean's back. His breathing becomes normal. He looks up at her.)_ Now you see. I'm not the bad guy here as you so think I am, am I? ( _She disappears. Dean looks around for her. He stands up and looks around again. Shining his flashlight where he looks.)_

DEAN: Sam! Where are you? _(He starts walking on the drive looking around. He notices Sam lying near a tombstone face down. Dean runs over to him.)_ Sam! ( _Kneels down beside him.)_ Sam, talk to me. ( _Sam opens his eyes and looks at him strange.)_

SAM: What happened? What's going on?

DEAN: I don't know. But we got to kill Casper before he kills you.. Come get up. ( _They both stand up.)_

 _(Two hours later, on the road, Dean is driving, Bobby is in back and Sam is staring out the passenger side window. Dean looks over at him and back at the road.)_

DEAN: You ok, Sam? ( _Sam doesn't respond.)_ Sammy?

SAM: I'm fine. I'm just tired.

DEAN: Maybe we should try to find a deserted house and rest awhile. What do you say?

SAM: Yeah.

 _(Forty five minutes later, they drive into a weeded up driveway. The two story home is well run down and dilapidated. Dean stops the car and they all get out. All three of them turn on their flashlights.)_

BOBBY: This is real nice and homey looking. ( _They walk up the porch steps to the front door. Dean opens the door and they all carefully walk in. The house is totally furnished. The furniture in the run down living room is covered.)_ Now this is weird.

DEAN: _(Looks at Sam and looks around.)_ Dude, we could make this hangout headquarters. ( _Sam nervously looks around the room, keeping close to Bobby. Dean walks down the hallway nearest the living room. His voice can be heard from the kitchen.)_ Hey, there's a refrigerator too. ( _Sam looks at Bobby and nods his head as he walks over to the sofa, taking the sheet off of it. The sofa looks brand new.)_

SAM: ( _Staring at the sofa.)_ Bobby what's going on here?

BOBBY: I don't know. This house is totally run down on the outside. But in here it's like the Twilight Zone.

SAM: ( _Looks at him in fear.)_ That's not very comforting Bobby, thank you. ( _Dean walks back into the living room, smiling.)_

DEAN: So what do you guys think?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I think someone is living here.

DEAN: What makes you say that? This place is a wreck.

SAM: Look at the furniture, Dean. It's brand new.

DEAN: So, its' still deserted. The furniture only looks new because it was covered.

SAM: I think we should look somewhere else or find a hotel.

DEAN: We're staying, Sam. Trust me. Anyone still living here has got to be crazy.

BOBBY: No. I hate to tell you all this, but this is the boys house. ( _They both look at him.)_

DEAN: What?

BOBBY: We're half way home. I was mistaken. They didn't live in South Dakota. They lived here in Central Kansas.

DEAN: Oh and let me guess. Right in this house? How convenient is that? What makes you say that anyway? ( _Bobby picks up a frame with the picture of the boy and his family and hands it to Dean.)_

BOBBY: I think he wants us here. ( _Dean goes to show Sam the picture and he's not there. Dean looks around in panic.)_

DEAN: Where's Sam? ( _Bobby looks around.)_ Sammy! ( _Throws the photo on to the sofa and wanders the house. Bobby wanders the opposite direction. They circle the rooms and they both come out back to the hallway. Dean looks at him.)_ Anything?

BOBBY: No.

DEAN: Sammy! Where in the heck are you? ( _The back door opens to the kitchen. Both Dean and Bobby look the direction of the sound. Sam comes walking in carrying wood. Dean and Bobby rush into the kitchen. Sam looks at them.)_

SAM: I went to get some wood.

DEAN: Dude, you're going to be the death of me. Where do you intend to build a fire?

SAM: In the living room, there's a fire place. We'll camp out in there. ( _Walks past them toward the living room.)_

DEAN: Sam, where not going to be here that long.

SAM: Tell that to the weather outside. ( _Lays the wood by the fireplace.)_ The weather man on the radio said we are due about five to eight inches of snow by three in the morning tomorrow.

DEAN: What are you talking about? What weather man?

SAM: I saw it was snowing and thought I'd turn on the radio in the car. They had an urgent weather message. ( _Notices Dean staring at him.)_ Are you going to help me with the wood or not? ( _Dean looks at Bobby. Bobby stares back at him.)_

 _(12:30 a.m. Dean is sitting on the floor watching the fire. Sam is laying on the floor asleep on a sofa pillow, facing the fire. Bobby is sitting on the sofa. Dean looks over at Sam and back at the fire.)_

BOBBY: ( _Noticing him looking at Sam.)_ What is it, Dean?

DEAN: ( _Looks back at Bobby and back at the fire again.)_ What's what?

BOBBY: You're worried aren't you? About Sam.

DEAN: ( _Staring at the fire.)_ I'm always worried about him. He's my only brother. I'll protect him till my time is up.

BOBBY: What do you think is wrong with Sam?

DEAN: What are you saying, Bobby?

BOBBY: Just afraid Ruby could be doing something to him.

DEAN: He's fine, Bobby. ( _Looks down at Sam. Just as he does he notices a shadow. He looks across the room and notices the boy across the way. Dean stares at him in fear. Bobby looks at Dean and notices.)_

BOBBY: Dean, what's wrong? ( _Bobby sits up and looks the direction Dean is staring. He sees nothing and looks back at Dean.)_ Is he here, Dean? ( _Dean is still staring across the room._ ) Dean! Don't let him scare you. That's how he works! Dean, snap out of it! ( _Bobby's voice wakes Sam up. He looks at the fire and over at Dean. He notices Dean staring across the room.)_

SAM: What are you doing? ( _Dean doesn't answer as his expression turns to total fear. Sam notices.)_ Dude, stop you're freaking me out. ( _Sits up.)_ Dean!

BOBBY: I think he's in a trance by the boy. ( _Sam looks at Bobby and back at Dean. He notices the direction Dean is looking. He sees the boy. The boy glares at Sam.)_

BOY: I told you to leave me alone! Now I'll take your brother! ( _Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean, listen to me. Don't let him in your mind! He'll convince you of anything! ( _Dean is still staring at the boy.)_

BOY: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Kill your brother! He keeps bothering me! ( _Dean looks at Sam with evil stare. Sam looks at him in fear.)_

SAM: Dean, what are you doing? ( _Dean gets his gun that's sitting near by on the floor and picks it up. He points it at Sam's head.)_ Dean, don't listen to him.

BOY: He's one of those demons that are trying to take me to hell. Kill him! ( _Dean turns the safety off. Bobby notices)_

BOBBY: _(Stands up.)_ Dean, this isn't funny! ( _Dean starts sweating and shaking a little.)_

DEAN: I can't stop him, Bobby. He's in my mind! Try to stop me Bobby. He wants me to kill Sam! ( _Sam sits there in fear, staring at Dean.)_ Come on Bobby. Don't let me kill my own brother! ( _Bobby rushes over to Dean and tries taking the gun. Just as he does the gun fires. It hits Sam; Sam falls back to the floor flat on his back. Dean looks over at Sam.)_ Sam! ( _He crawls over to him.)_ Sam, talk to me. ( _Sam looks at him.)_ You okay?

SAM: ( _Cringing in pain.)_ I can't move my arm. ( _Dean looks at his shoulder. His shirt is quickly becoming saturated with blood. Bobby looks over at them.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks up at Bobby.)_ What do we do? The weather is too bad to get him to a hospital.

BOBBY: Get him up on the sofa, carefully.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Come on, I'll help you up. ( _Sam slowly stands up with Deans help. Dean walks him to the sofa and sits him down on it.)_

BOBBY: Get some water boiling. And try to find some towels. Get one wet with the hot water and two dry. ( _Dean walks to the kitchen. Bobby sits near Sam as he is lying back on the sofa in pain.)_ I got to take this shirt off, Sam. ( _Dean walks back into the living room with the wet towel and two dry ones. He hands it to Bobby.)_ Help me get his shirt off. ( _Dean walks on the other side of Sam. They slowly pull his shirt off. His whole right shoulder is swollen and bleeding heavy.)_

DEAN: _(Slightly panicking.)_ Oh, Sam! I'm sorry! We got to get him to the hospital, Bobby. He's not going to make it like this.

BOBBY: ( _Putting the hot towel over Sam's wound.)_ Hold that there, Sam, okay? ( _Sam holds the towel on his wound.)_ Hold it tight. _(Bobby looks at Dean.)_ You need to settle down. He's going to be fine. Get in my bag and pull out the small antiseptic bottle. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ I come prepared boy. ( _Dean does as he's told and hands it to Bobby.)_

 _(Two hours later, Sam is asleep on the sofa, covered in a blanket. The winds outside the house are howling. Bobby stokes the fire adding wood to it. Dean is sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa, staring at the fire. Bobby looks at him.)_

BOBBY: You ok?

DEAN: _(Continues to stare at the fire.)_ I shot my own brother how I can be ok.

BOBBY: You were made to it's not your fault.

DEAN: I thought I was stronger than that.

BOBBY: You are. We just got to get this ghost and be done with it. Better try getting some sleep.

DEAN: Yeah, good luck with that when were in his house.

 _(3 a.m. the fireplace has glowing embers. Dean is on the floor asleep near the sofa. Bobby is asleep in a recliner across from them. There's a loud thud that wakes Sam up. He tries sitting up and cringes in pain. He holds his bad arm close to his chest. The thud happens again from the nearby room. Dean sits up. He looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: You ok?

SAM: In pain but … ( _Interrupted by the thud.)_ What is that?

DEAN: I think Casper is back. ( _Bobby wakes up and suddenly stands up. From Bobby's point of view he sees Dean and Sam as couple of demons. He backs away from them in panic, looking for his gun.)_

BOY: Kill them! They'll cripple you again if you don't. Kill them now! ( _Bobby finds his gun and points it at the guys.)_

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Hey, Bobby! What are you doing?

BOY: Don't listen to him Bobby. It's not your boys. ( _Bobby starts sweating and hands shaking.)_

BOBBY: I'm not listening to you. You're trying to drive me mad! Get out of my head! ( _Quickly turns and fires the gun at a wall. He stands there, dropping his gun in shock. Dean sits by Sam. Sam sits there staring at them both.)_

DEAN: This has got to stop.

BOBBY: You're telling me. ( _Sam cringes in pain.)_ Sam, you ok? ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_

SAM: I'm in pain but other than that I'm good.

DEAN: Pain pills are in the car.

BOBBY: I have some in my duffle bag.

DEAN: What I have in the car is stronger. And he needs an antibiotic.

BOBBY: I have the antibiotic in my bag. You go and get the pain meds.

DEAN: ( _Touches Sam's shoulder.)_ Sit tight Sammy. ( _Dean walks to the door and it won't open. Dean tries again, still wont open. Sam looks his direction.)_

SAM: What's going on, Dean?

DEAN: Door won't open.

BOBBY: It's the boy. He's trapped us in here.

DEAN: Over my dead body! ( _Dean grabs a chair and tries busting the windows out to no avail.)_ Son of a bitch! I don't like being trapped! ( _Bobby gives Sam an injection of antibiotic. Dean notices.)_ What did you just do?

BOBBY: Gave him an Antibiotic I got from friend. ( _Dean walks over and sits by Sam. Sam leans back.)_ We could burn the place down. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Not with us in it I hope. ( _The ceiling above them starts creaking. They all look up at it.)_

BOBBY: It's happening again. ( _Sam starts cringing in severe pain. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Sam!

SAM: Get me out of here, Dean! He's pressing shoulder. He won't stop! ( _Dean looks at Bobby.)_

DEAN: Bobby! ( _Bobby rushes over to the door and pours salt along the front of it. He tries opening it, it comes open. He looks back at Dean.)_ Well what do you know? ( _Stands up and helps Sam.)_ Time to go Sammy. ( _They all leave the house and rush to the car. Dean sets Sam in the front seat and closes the door. He goes to look back at Bobby, he's not there.)_ Bobby? ( _Sam yells at Dean through the window to come on. Dean rushes around and gets in starting the car.)_ Where the hell is he? ( _Cas suddenly shows up in the back seat.)_

CAS: I'll tell you later, get out of here now before it comes out here. ( _Dean glares back at him and does as he says.)_

 **(** _ **At the bunker, 10 a.m.,**_ _Sam is laying on the sofa asleep. Dean Is in the kitchen getting a beer. Cas is sitting at the kitchen table.)_

DEAN: Now, explain please what just happened last night.

CAS: That ghost you all were chasing was playing your minds the past week. It had you believing Bobby Singer was alive again.

DEAN: Yeah but Bobby helped me when I was hurt from a hunt. He was with us the whole time before the hunt. He helped me with Sam. Sam got shot.

CAS: Yeah to continue playing you. This whole thing is a game to this ghost since you started the assignment.

DEAN: How do we stop this evil Casper. He starting to tick me off big time!

CAS: There's not much you can do but leave it alone. Its beyond you both. And Sam can't go on anyway in his condition.

DEAN: Then heal him.

CAS: I can't and won't. If I do it will kill him.

DEAN: Since when, you've healed us both before.

CAS: Because you were in that house, you were both infected. And Sam more so cause he's injured.

DEAN: So what are you saying with both going to die?

CAS: Neither of you are going to die. But if you both don't rest it can kill you.

DEAN: What is it exactly?

CAS: It's of demon origin. I'm blaming Crowley. But I must see for sure if that's the source. I will let you know. But you both lay low. Give me twenty four hours. ( _Cas disappears before Dean can ask another question. He drinks out of his bottle of beer and walks over to where Sam is laying. He sits on the love seat across from him and looks at the floor.)_

DEAN: We need to get a TV.

 _(_ _ **11 A.M.,**_ _Dean is sound asleep on the loveseat. Sam sits up, cringing in pain. Cas suddenly shows up in front of him.)_

CAS: Hey Sam, how you feeling?

SAM: Aside from a sudden jump start of my heart I'm fine and sore.

CAS: Uh huh. You're still very much in pain. And not to mention weak.

SAM: You got me there.

CAS: As I told dean, you're both infected, by this ghost child. It's not a disease, but your body treats it as such. You need Crowley.

SAM: Ok now I'm awake. Why do we need Crowley?

CAS: He can free you from it. And I can heal you physically.

SAM: And you think Crowley will agree to this. I highly doubt it. ( _Cas stares at him.)_ Okay when Dean wakes up I'll have him call him. Crowley won't talk to me. _(Winds outside the bunker howl from a cold front coming in. The noise wakes Dean up.)_

DEAN: ( _Sits up.)_ What the hell was that?

SAM: Think there's a storm coming in. ( _Dean notices Cas.)_

DEAN: When did you get in?

CAS: Few minutes ago.

DEAN: So you find anything out?

CAS: You need to summon Crowley here.

DEAN: For what reason?

CAS: He's the only one that can free you from the curse of what the ghost has done to you.

DEAN: Why Crowley? He's not a warlock.

CAS: He's a demon; evil can annihilate evil if it wants to.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Yeh but if it's a curse? ( _Walks into the kitchen putting the coffee on.)_ And the key word is if he wants to. And since when has Crowley wanted to do anything without a hitch to it.

CAS: Do you want free or not? I can't do anything because it's an evil spirit. ( _Suddenly the boy shows up behind Cas.)_

BOY: Who's calling who evil? ( _Cas looks back at the boy. Cas gets thrown into a wall, knocked unconscious. Dean notices and stares at the boy in fear.)_ You ran off from me Dean. ( _Looks over at Sam.)_ How is your brother?

DEAN: ( _Stands there in concern.)_ Leave him alone!

BOY: He's mine, Dean. I never had a big brother.( _Dean speed dials Crowley's number from his phone.)_

CROWLEY: _(Sitting on his throne.)_ Hello Dean. ( _There's no answer.)_ Hello? ( _Hears noise in the background.)_ I'm hanging up, if you don't say something.

DEAN: ( _Whispering.)_ I need your help. I need you get here at the bunker now.

CROWLEY: Why?

DEAN: We have a vengeful ghost in our bunker! And he wants to kill us.

CROWLEY: And that supposed to affect me how?

DEAN: Dammit, Crowley!

CROWLEY: You're the hunters, hunt and kill it yourselves.

DEAN: We can't, its poisoning us! And Sam is hurt. _(Crowley Shows up in front of Dean and stares at him.)_

CROWLEY: Indeed it is.

BOY: ( _Screams out loud.)_ No! Not you! ( _Crowley looks over at the boy in surprise. The boy disappears.)_

DEAN: So you'll help us?

CROWLEY: I've been after that little snip since I've become King! He keeps escaping.

DEAN: How do we stop him?

CROWLEY: He's after Moose. We bait him to get him back here and I'll get him.

DEAN: No. Not an option. Sam is hurt.

CROWLEY: I know, but that bloody brat wants him. ( _Crowley walks over to Sam and lays his hand on his shoulder. His shoulder heals. Sam looks at him in amazement.)_

SAM: How did you do that when Cas couldn't?

CROWLEY: I'm full of surprises moose. Now look, I'll guard you but you must pose as bait.

SAM: How?

DEAN: Sam, no!

CROWLEY: I want you to stand in the middle of the room and call to him; I'll be here but out of site. I'll come right when its necessary. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I promise.

DEAN: You better! ( _Crowley stares at Dean and walks into the shadow of the room. Sam looks at Dean as he goes to stand in the middle of the room. Dean stands there guard fully staring. Suddenly the lights start dimming and a hum is heard. Both Dean and Sam look around. Suddenly the boy shows right in front of Sam. Dean notices as Sam is staring at the boy.)_

BOY: You need to join me, Sam. I need a big brother. ( _Sam glances at Dean, Dean nods go ahead, Sam looks back at the boy.)_

SAM: What if I say no?

BOY: You can't say no. Unless you want everyone you love to die!( _The boy gets close to Sam. Sam collapses to the floor to where he's staring eye to eye at the boy.)_

BOY: We'll be a family. ( _The boy opens his mouth and white smoke starts to enter Sam. Cas starts to get sit up bewildered and notices Sam with the boy.)_

DEAN: ( _Panicked.)_ Crowley, now is a good time! He's possessing him! ( _Cas stretches his hand toward Sam. Sam gets shoved to a wall away from the boy. Crowley suddenly shows up, grabbing the boy from behind.)_

CROWLEY: I got you, you little…

BOY: ( _Screams.)_ NO! Let me go! ( _Crowley and the boy disappear. Dean rushes over to Sam.)_

DEAN: ( _Kneels down by Sam.)_ You ok?

SAM: Yeah, I think so. ( _Cas walks over to them.)_

CAS: That was a close one.

DEAN: ( _Helps Sam stand up.)_ You're telling me!

CAS: You feeling ok, Sam. Any pain?

SAM: No, Crowley was able to heal me. Why?

CAS: Evil to evil can override almost anything that is of like nature. What was on you two was just that.

DEAN: So both me and him aren't plagued no more with whatever that brat put on us?

CAS: Yes, you're both fine.

DEAN: I'm getting a beer. Want one, Sammy? ( _Sam follows him.)_

SAM: Yeah I could use one too, how about you, Cas?

CAS: No I'm good. (Stares at them as they go into the kitchen.)

-THE END-


End file.
